O Julgamento de Ikarussama!
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Das loucuras de dois fic-writters no MSN... O Julgamento do século! O.O


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi e uma penca de gente que fica famosa e rica com isso, menos a mim! Onde está a justiça? ù.u

Enfim... Essa fic não é bem uma fic. É a adaptação de uma conversa de MSN entre Nala-dono e eu. Somos dois fic-wtitters com muita imaginação fértil e conversas animadas pelo MSN onde às vezes interpretamos nossos próprios personagens extraídos de nossas mais diversas fics.

Outra pessoa que tem o costume de ter essas conversas teatrais pelo MSN é a Stella-chan. Uma pena que ela não participou desta. Mas quem sabe na próxima?

Então, a conversa foi adaptada para não parecer um "copia/cola" do MSN e sim uma verdadeira fic. Alguns dos personagens aparecem em nossas fics ou em nossas conversas. Nem todos são de conhecimento do público leitor de nossas fics, portanto eu vou abrir um parêntese aqui para explicar um pouco de cada personagem.

PS.: Será que eu realmente preciso levantar a planquinha de Aviso - Non sense nessa fic? ¬¬

Também gostaria de avisar que como não sou estudante de direito nem entendo nada de direito, alguns procedimentos e jargões podem ser apresentados de forma incorreta. u.u

_**Personagens:**_

**Nando:** Fic-writter autor de várias séries como Fúrias de Ártemis, Saint Seiya Extreme, Olympus High, Sensou no Megami, Illuminati Arcana. Também conhecido como Ikarus-Wing, Ikarus-sama, Metal Ikarus, Ikku, Nando, "Este que vos fala", etç... Estado mental: Louco.

**Nala-dono:** Nala Elleniká: Autora da série de fics Além da Coragem. Adora: Tomar aas dores dos personagens das fics: minhas, dela e da Stella. Retalhar o Ikarus com suas garras de gelo quando ele faz maldade com seus personagens. Não gosta: Das maldades do Nando.

**Rikku:** Discípulo do Kiki em Fúrias de Ártemis. Discípulo lemuriano mais encapetado desde... O próprio Kiki. Se prova um verdadeiro desastre em tudo que se dedica a fazer (em geral sobrando pro Nando). Tendencia de não enxergar as próprias cagadas que faz e interpretá-las como brilhantismo mal-entendido por invejosos. Detesta: Ajith. Ama: Yuna.

**Yuna:** Noiva prometida leal ao Rikku. Apóia ele em tudo que faz.

**Ajith:** Reencarnação de Amrit, o deus que criou os Lemurianos. Sério, dedicado, carinhoso, romantico, inteligente, sábio e fofurinha que a Zashi adora apertar.

**Ane:** Discípula do Kiki. Lemuriana cabeça-dura, mas muito dedicada aos estudos de magia, treinamento de alquimia, amazona, tem xodó pelo cabelo, apaixonada pelo Ajith e detesta o Rikku.

**Zashi: **A mais fofa das Fúrias de Ártemis. Fúria de Gnome, guardião da terra, nomeada mãe lemuriana do ano, vencedora do prêmio lemur da paz por seus esforços e dedicação a unificação de lemurianos e humanos comuns e pela aliança entre Ártemis e Atena. Atualmente casada com um humano comum, cavaleiro de atena de Dragão. Tem um filho e adora apertar criancinhas fofas.

**Sora:** Filhotinho lemuriano da Zashi. Também conhecido como bilu-bilu, menininho levado que teletransporta, bebezinho da mamãe e fofurinha da mamãe. Adora: Aconchegar no colo de pessoas com "cosmo quentinho".

**Dark Ikarus:** O lado perverso e maligno do Ikarus. Pervertido e maléfico, ele é o responsável por tudo que acontece de ruim aos personagens das fics do Nando.

**Mayara de Áries:** Amazona Lemuriana de Áries na fic Saint Seiya Extreme. Amargurada pela morte do discípulo que ela amava como "irmãozinho mais novo" em Saint Seiya Extreme.

**Maya-sensei:** Fúria de Ártemis guardiã da natureza. Fúria de Dríade. Professora de poções mágicas, mito-biologia e fantasi-farmacêutica dos quatro garotos lemurianos. Famosa por seu gingado de morena brasileira.

**Frango Fimose:** Frango de procedência duvidosa servido no bandeijão. Apelidado assim por ser meio "nojentinho". A única fraqueza do Dark Ikarus (O Dark-side pervertido que gosta dos hentais mais absurdamente nojentos da face da Terra).

**Wynna: **Fúria de Ártemis guardiã dos céus. A segunda Fúria mais fofa do mundo. Mais nova das quatro Fúrias. Tem uma águia-espírito de estimação. Normamente tem a inocência aproveitada para cumprir tarefas feias para o Nando (Conforme será apresentado na fic).

_**Sinópse:**_ Por recente fics escritas onde é mostrado alto conteúdo de sofrimento lemuriano, Ikarus-sama será julgado pelo tribunal de crimes contra os lemurianos.

_**Formato:**_ One-shot.

_**Tema:**_ Non-sense.

_**PS.:**_ Ikarus-sama agora tá informatizado e atualizado. No perfil do fanfiction, vocês poderão encontrar o Orkut, o MSN, o Facebook, o Twitter, o Skoob e o Photobucket do Metal Ikarus. Sintam-se livres pra acessar qualquer um deles. :)

Também, gostaria de avisar que algum "internetês" possa acabar passando batido por preguiçar de revisar ou pra manter o ar de "chat" de MSN que originou essa loucura.

**O JULGAMENTO DE IKRAUS-SAMA!**

**By Metal Ikarus**

Um dia normal, poucas horas antes de ir pro trampo marrento do Ikarus, onde ele vai ficar lendo livro o dia inteiro sem fazer porcaria nenhuma, sentado na frente do computador, entretido com Cityville, na Mini-fazenda, assistindo Friends, lendo Harry Potter e provavelmente almoçando ao mesmo tempo... õ.o

Enfim... Fazendo esse tanto de coisa, ele vê uma janelinha de uma pessoa entrando no MSN. Nala-dono. Minha amigona, beta, fic-writter quase tão doida como eu.

- Nala-dono! O.O/ -Diz Nando ao ver a amiga Online.

- Yo, nando-kun! ^^

- Tudo bem? O.O/

- Hai! ^^/ -Nala responde. -E com você?

- Tudo bem... n.n

- Que bom! E aí, fazeno o q de bom?

-Dark Ikarus - Ela virou zumbi! Zumbi! Sofra carneiro! Sofra! muahaha muahaha muahaha muahaha!

Dark Ikarus se vangloria de ter transformado Yuzuriha num zumbi na fic Illuminati Arcana.

- Não sei se é bom, mas tô aturando o Dark Ikarus... -.-

Nala mostra um montão de frango fimose pro Dark ikarus.

-Vai querer qtos quilos hj, dark ikarus? ¬¬

-Santo Darth Vader! Afasta isso de mim! Vade Retro! X.x -Ficando com a cara verde.

- Que coisa. Você tem de se controlar melhor, Nando-kun... u.u

-Foi mal... x.x

- Mas e aí? Escreveu mais capítulos? o.o

-Ainda não... n.n

- Bom, pelo menos isso quer dizer que você ainda num fez nenhuma maldade... ¬¬

Neste momento Ane sai do quarto correndo e chuta a canela do Nando, mostra a língua e sai correndo de volta pro quarto.

-Aaaaaaiiii! X.x

- É... Acho que ela ainda tá chateada pelo q você anda fazendo com os lemurianos... u.u

_"Atenção! Todos de pé!__O juiz Sage dá início a sessão do tribunal de crimes cometidos contra lemurianos. Que o réu Metal Ikarus se apresente." u.u_

- Mas heim? x.x

Todo mundo de pé. Nando é escoltado por dois policiais de pintinha na testa até um banco de réus. Ele olha para os lados e vê os jurados. Um monte de pessoas esguias, lindas, imponentes com pintinhas na testa. Todos com ferramentas celestes consertando armaduras e salpicando pó de estrelas no rosto.

- Todos sentados. -Mestre Sage bate na mesa com um martelinho celeste. - Que o julgamento comece. Caso 00000000001 do tribunal de crimes contra lemurianos. O povo lemuriano contra Metal Ikarus.

Todo mundo se senta.

- Senhor Fernando "Metal Ikarus" Lucena... Você é acusado de crueldade contra Lemurianos. Como se declara? ¬¬

- Inocente? .-.

- Boa piada... ¬¬

**- **X.x

- Isso não vai prestar... -Diz Nala, suspirando fundo.

- Que a acusação dê início ao julgamento. u.u - Mestre Sage diz sem cerimônias.

- Obrigado meretíssimo. u.u -Diz Shion impecavelmente trajado em terno armani.

- Oh boy... Isso vai ser péssimo... -.-

Shion pigarreia e começa sua acusação.

- Eu tenho aqui no endereço do perfil do réu no site do fanfiction, diversas provas de crueldade realizada contra Lemurianos... ù.u

Shion acessa seu laptop na página do fanfiction, mais precisamente no perfil do Metal Ikarus.

- Fúrias de Ártemis 1, Fúrias de Ártemis 2, Fúrias de Ártemis 3! O réu constantemente alega que criou a Fúria de Ártemis, Zashi de Gnome, uma Lemuriana... Para fazer o público CHORAR! Chorar com o sofrimento da pobre coitada! \Ò.Ó/

- X.x

- Nando... Sinto dizer... Mas você tá ferrado... ¬¬

- Valeu Nala-dono... x.x

**- **O réu ainda mostra cenas da vítima Zashi, sofrendo por acreditar ser a última lemuriana da Terra... Limpeza genética que provavelmente foi causada por ele... Chorar por ter sido traída por um demônio que assumiu a forma de sua falecida mãe... QUASE ser FORÇADA a se casar com um lemuriano de procedência duvidosa (Sendo que é fato conhecido de que somos sempre pessoas decentes e leais a Atena) e que servia a POSEIDON! UM DOS NOSSOS MAIORES INIMIGOS! ò.o

Shion soca a mesa.

- E o réu ainda tem o desparate de se alegar... INOCENTE!

- Mas... Mas... X.x

Ane com a mãozinha levantada agitando desesperadamente pedindo atenção.

Ane-chan... -Sussurra Nala. -Não acha melhor deixar isso pros adultos?

- Um momento! O réu tem direito a um advogado de defesa! u.u/

Entra no tribunal um pequeno lemuriano de terno e gravata com o cabelo lisinho estilo "boi-lambeu" e usando um perfume do bob-esponja.

- HOLY CRAP! O Rikku não! -Fernando se desespera e começa a se enforcar com a própria gravata.

**-Momento flashback Rikku e Nando-**

- Oi Nando! Olha o cachorrinho que eu achei! n.n

- Cachorrinho? ô.o

Nando olha pra trás e é mastigado por Cérberus, o cão de três cabeças, guardião da entrada do inferno.

- Oi Nando! Olha a minha plantinha que vou apresentar na aula de mito-biologia! n.n

- Plantinha? ô.o

Nando olha pra trás e é mastigado por uma gigantesca planta carnívora.

- Nando. Quer experimentar minha poção mágica?

Nando envenenado após ter a beberragem forçada garganta abaixo, ficando azul, rosa, verde, vermelho, amarelo, roxo, cor-de-burro-quando-foge e desmaiando.

**-Fim do flashback-**

- Eu e minha noiva, Yuna-kawaii-chan, seremos os advogados de defesa do Nando! Lemurianos talentosos e de procedência exemplar! u.u/

- Eu vou pegar pena de morte... x.x

- Rikku... Você só tem oito anos. Não pode ser advogado pq nem terminou a escola! u.u

- E ninguém te perguntou nada Ane... Será que dá pra parar de ser invejosa por um segundo? Puxa... u.u

- Hey! Maya-sensei mandou você respeitar a gente! ò.ó

- O tribunal não apresenta objeções a nomeação do Lemuriano Rikku como advogado de defesa do réu! - Diz o mestre Sage e Shion ao mesmo tempo.

- É claro que não... ¬.¬ - Nando aperta o laço da corda ao redor do pescoço mais um pouco.

- Mas mestre Sage! - Dizem Ane e Ajith juntos.

- Viu só? - Yuna mostra a língua pro Ajith e pra Ane.

- Eu vou socar ela até não poder mais! - Diz Ane fervilhando de raiva.

- Calma Ane-chan. Isso não vai levar a nada... ó.o

- Eu venho testemunhar com a mão sobre o livro sagrado de Ajith que o Nando é um baka, sim... Muito baka! Mas um amante dos Lemurianos! ù.u/

- Puxa... Valeu Rikku... ¬.¬

- É livro sagrado de Amrit! Ajith sou eu! ò.o

- Bom dá quase na mesma... n.n - Diz Ane.

- Como assim quase na mesma? ô.o - Pergunta Ajith.

Nala tapa a boca dos dois.

- Continue Mestre Sage... n.n - Diz Nala.

- **Bem melhor. Eu pensei que seria um livro idiota com a sua cara feia na capa... Mas enfim... Eu tenho provas de que o Nando é um amante dos lemurianos! u.u - Diz Rikku.**

**- Apresente suas provas... ¬¬ - Diz Sage.**

**- Aqui está ela... Nando criou pra mim... Yuna-kawaii-chan... A noiva lemuriana mais linda e perfeita que existe... E que me faz muito feliz... E que um dia agraciará a Terra com novos e lindos lemurianos! n.n**

**- Rikku-chaaaaaannn! - Ane diz com a cara vermelha e sorrindo feito uma adolescente apaixonada.**

**- Ah pelamordeÁrtemis... - Diz Nando já sentindo a corda apertando o pescoço.**

Ane balança a mãozinha no alto freneticamente como se fosse a Hermione numa aula de hogwarts.

- A testemunha Ane gostaria de acrescentar algo? ¬¬ - Pergunta o mestre Sage.

- Hai, Sage-sama! u.u/

- Peço permissão p/ aproximar da mesa do juiz. u.u

- Concendida... u.u

Ane se aproxima do juiz entregando uma pilha enorme de papéis.

- Essas são as páginas em que Fernando "Metal Ikarus" escreve, através do fanfiction, que os lemurianos Mu, Kiki, Yuzuriha, Shion, entre outros estão presos pelo poder de Uranos na fic "A Batalha Final" u.u

- Ane-chan! - Nando grita. - Como pôde? Ç-Ç

- E aqui - Entrega outras folhas - O momento em q o personagem Mácara da Morte, atravez das escritas do réu, tranforma Yuzuriha Crane em Zumbi, tornando-a um morto-vivo amaldiçoado e torturando o coração de Shion-sama, que a ama... Isso após esfaquear mestre Hakurei-sama! ò.o

- Você tá frito, Nando... Ela tá brava mesmo. - Diz Ajith.

E Ane continua a jogar provas na mesa do mestre Sage.

- Estes aqui - mais escritos - São de quando ele, na mesma fic "Iluminati Arcana* Tortura, através de personagens da corporação Gemini, a mente de Mu cruelmente para retirar informações! ò.ó

**- Objeção meretíssimo? Qual a relevância desses documentos com o julgamento em questão? ù.u/ - Rikku se manifesta.**

**- Toda. E objeção negada... ¬¬**

Ane - É isso que tenho a apresentar, mestre Sage. Estou retirando dos escritos a fic em que ele fere meu coraçãozinho me fazendo amar meu mestre kiki-sama, que já estava apaixonado por outro personagem... Retirei estes últimos escritos p/ não ficar com um teor excessivamente pessoal u.u/

- Isso tudo é perturbador... Muito perturbador... hmm... - Sage analizando as evidências.

- Obrigada pela atenção, mestre Sage-sama... u.u - Ane faz reverência e senta no banco.

- Rikku! Chama alguma testemunha pra falar a meu favor! Ç-Ç

- Esta menina é meu orgulho! - Shion aperta as bochechas de Ane.

- Arigatou, Shion-sama... 'O.O'

- Testemunha? É... Bem... 'O.O'

- Rikku! Você quer ser advogado de defesa sem testemunhas? Qual é? - Diz Ajith. ò.o

- Eu gostaria de apresentar uma última prova como mera formalidade... u.u -Diz Shion.

- Vixe... Prova do mestre Shion-sama? Agora que você tá frito... o.o - Comenta Ajith.

- Pois afinal, o destino do réu, é mais do que claro... ¬¬

Shion coloca o papel sobre a mesa do mestre Sage.

- Eu apresento aqui, uma conversa de MSN com a Natália "Nala Elleniká" Surita, onde o réu pede a uma inocente criança de 12 anos, uma Fúria de Ártemis, para filmar uma sessão de bem... Erm... Privacidade... Entre eu e minha amada Yuzuriha... Para fins mais do que excusos! #ù.u#

- Objeção meretíssimo! Essa evidência foi forjada! ù.u/

Ane e Ajith capotam no chão.

- Negada! ¬¬

- Adeus mundo cruel... Ç-Ç

- E quais provas você pode apresentar para sua objeção, senhor advogado de defesa? ¬¬ - Diz Ajith com sarcasmo.

- Bom, primeiro que você é um baka puxa-saco... ù.u

Rikku ajeita a grava.

- E segundo, minha palavra, como cidadão lemuriano exemplar, vale por mil provas! ù.u/

Todos no tribunal capotam.

- Rikku-chan! o.o/ - Yuna chama por ele.

- Sim, minha noiva maravilhosamente perfeita? n.n

- Hey! Já tô cansada de você falando assim com Ajith-kun! Você num sabe quem ele é! Ele num precisa puxar o saco de ninguém! ò.ó

- Calma, ane-chan... DEixa ele c/ seus chiliques bobos... n.n'

- Num calmo coisa nenhuma... CoIsas importantes como tentar ser o que naum tá preparado pra ser ou com a necessidade que ele tem de se dizer melhor do que Ajith-kun? ¬¬

- Vai passar água oxigenada nesse cabelo feio, Ane... O Rikku está ocupado com coisas importates! ù.u - coxixando no ouvido do Rikku.

- Ordem! Ordem! - Sage bate com o martelinho na mesa novamente.

- Gomen, Sage-sama... - Ane e Ajith sentam-se tristonhos.

- Me parece que a defesa não possui mais provas ou testemunhas... Então não me resta fazer mais nada além de sentenciar o réu a 123489678545646541132 anos na... ù.u

- Meretíssimo! A defesa gostaria de chamar uma testemunha! o.o/

- 'O.O' - A cara de todos no tribunal.

- O que é desta vez? - Pergunta Ane. ¬¬

- Ah pelo amor de Amrit! Que testemunha? ò.o - Pergunta Sage.

- Coisa boa q naum é... -.- - Diz Ajith.

- A defesa chama para depor... Zashi de Gnome! u.u/

- NANI? - Dizem Nala, Ajith e Ane ao mesmo tempo.

- Oooiiiii! n.n - Diz Zashi para todo o tribunal.

Ane quase voa pra cima do Rikku para esganá-lo. Foi segurada por Nala.

**- **Ah, naum! VC num vai expor Zashi onee-chan a um ridículo desses! ò.ó

- Zashi! - Nando agarra a perna da Fúria de Ártemis. Graças a Atena! Você veio! T.T

- Está tudo bem, Ane-chan... n.n - Diz Zashi.

- Como tudo bem? Ele jah torturou você um monte de vezes! Você é mazoquista por acaso? ò.ó - Replica Ane.

- Ordem! Ordem! - Shion esmurra a mesa com o martelinho. - Peloamorde... Ok... Testemunha... Apresente-se... ù.u

- Hai, Sage-sama... - Ane se senta com a cara emburrada.

- Coloque sua mão direita sobre o livro sagrado de Amrit, erga a mão esquerda. Você jura falar a verdade, somente a verdade, com a ajuda de Amrit? - Pergunta Kiki para Zashi.

- Eu juro! n.n

- Senhorita Zashi... - Rikku começa. - Está linda hoje, como sempre... n.n

- Rikku-chan... Seu galanteador... n.n

- Você conhece o réu, Nando-no-baka-nii-san? u.u/

- X.x

- Protesto, meretíssimo! Ele está tentando ludibriar a testemunha com galanteios! o.o/ - Diz Ajith.

- Ordem... ¬¬

- Obrigado por colocar este fanfarrão no seu devido lugar, meretíssimo... u.u

- Não abusa, Rikku... ¬¬ - Responde Shion.

- Fanfarrão? ò.o - Ajith se indigna.

- Hey... Pedido de protesto num era um direito da parte oposta num tribunal? x.x

-Calma, crianças... ufff - Diz Nala.

- Enfim. Senhorita Zashi. Pode descrever seu relacionamento com o réu? u.u/

- Nando-kun? Ele é praticamente meu pai. Afinal, ele me criou né? n.n

- E alguma vez a senhorita sofreu algum tipo de angústia pelas mãos do réu? n.n

- Ele matou meu discípulo! Meu irmãozinho! Queimem ele na fogueira! T-T - Diz Mayara, uma amazona com armadura de Áries no tribunal.

- Ordem! ò.o

- Continuando... - Diz Zashi se recompondo - Bom, às vezes o Nando escreve umas coisas tristes... Como aquela vez que eu lutei com o Berseker na Guerra Galáctica e ele me fez ver o meu futuro sem Yang-san e sem meu filhotinho... Sora-kun... u.u

- A senhora se refere a este filhotinho aqui? - Rikku mostra o Sora pra todo mundo.

- Oooohhhh! Que gracinha! - Todos no tribunal se amontoam em volta do Rikku pra ver o nenê com pintinhas na testa.

- Bilu! Bilu! Oi nenê lindo! n.n - Diz o mestre Sage para o bebê agitando os bracinhos e perninhas e sorrindo alegremente.

- Hey! Ele está tentando controlar o juri c/ truques sentimentais! Protesto! - Ane se revolta.

- Que lindinho! - Dizem os jurados.

- Protesto negado! Por favor Ane... Deixa de ser implicante... - Diz Sage. ¬¬

- õ.o - A cara do Nando.

- Como assim? - Ane não consegue acreditar no que vê.

- Como assim mesmo! Até por que, meretíssimo, Sora-kun foi um dos personagens que Fernando criou só para quase extinguí-lo, como forma de tortura psicológica contra Zashi onee-chan! ò.ó - Diz Ajith.

- Silêncio no tribunal. Ou mando prendê-los... u.u

- õ.o - Cara do Nando (2).

- ¬¬ - Cara da Ane e do Ajith.

- Obrigado novamente meretíssimo. Mas eu já teria prendido por desacato... u.u/ - Diz Rikku.

Ele se volta pra Zashi.

- Deve ter sido uma angústia para a senhora vivenciar isso, senhora Zashi! Como superou isso? ù.u/ - Pergunta Rikku.

- Vc desacatou um monte de vezes e continua aki... ¬¬ - Sussurra Nala.

- Continue senhora Zashi... u.u

- Bom. Nesta mesma luta, Nando fez uma coisa maravilhosa por mim, que eu jamais vou esquecer... Ç-Ç

- O que? Diga-nos, senhora Zashi... ó.o

- Ele trouxe o espírito da minha mamãe pra me ajudar, me dar força... Falar o quanto ela se orgulhava de mim... E o quanto ela estava feliz... Por me ver feliz... Com meu amado Yang-san! T-T

- Ooohhh... ó.o - Rikku consolando a Zashi.

- õ.o - Cara do Nando (3)

- Senhora Zashi... E como terminou Fúrias de Ártemis 3? u.u/

- Eu terminei casada... E eternamente feliz ao lado do meu marido e do meu bebêzinho lindo... n.n

- Apesar de todo o sofrimento causado pelo Nando? O.O

- Hai! n.n

- Zashi-Onee-chan. Se você tivesse de passar por tudo de novo, para ser feliz com sua família, você o faria? u.u

- Pra ficar com Yang-san e Sora-kun? Sempre! u.u

- Você acha que o Nando deveria ser condenado pelas suas ações que a levaram a sua felicidade eterna? ò.o/

- Não. u.u

- Aí está meretíssimo e honoráveis membros do júri! Nando-no-baka-nii-san é um herói do povo lemuriano! Um unificador da raça lemuriana e dos seres humanos! ù.u/

Neste momento o tribunal já era pura choradeira e aplausos a Rikku.

- Ele não merece a cadeira elétrica! Ele não merece o cabo sunion! Ele merece uma medalha! E um pedido de desculpas idenizado deste tribunal, pelo constrangimento causado a ele, por pessoas invejosas! ù.u/

- Meretíssimo, peço a palavra e aguns minutos de atenção... - Ajith levanta a mão.

- Palavra concedida Ajith... u.u

- Arigatou, Sage-sama... Senhor meretíssimo, senhores do juri... É certo que Fernando "metal ikarus" Lucena cometou diversos crimes terríveis contra os lemurianos... u.u

- õ.o - Cara do Nando (4)

- Também é certo, porém, q ele encontrou formas, no decorrer de suas fics para que os lemurianos pudesse ter a felicidade, assim como o caso relatado pela testemunha Zashi Gnome u.u

- õ.o - Cara do Nando (5)

- Por outro lado, devo lembrá-los de que, um final feliz apesar dos crimes, e mesmo a superação psicológica da vítima não são capazes de eximir o réu de sua culpa. Devo lembrá-los, que o código de Amrit nos diz que todo crime deve ter uma resposta à altura, independente das tentativas posteriores de "consertos"... u.u

- Objeção meretíssimo! Inveja! ù.u/

- Deixa ele terminar! ò.ó - Grita Ane.

- Também estou começando a achar... ¬¬'

- Por favor, meretíssimo, minhas idéias não foram completamente expostas para que possa dizer que estou sendo tendencioso... ó.o

- Gostaria de saber onde Ajith e Ane aprenderam a falar assim c/ oito anos... O.o - Diz Nala.

- São pretenciosos... ¬¬ - Sussurra Yuna.

- vc é q tem inveja e fica aí falando coisa sem sentido... ¬¬ - Sussurra Ane.

- Mas continuando... Não estou dizendo aqui, e gostaria que ficasse bem claro, que o réu merece a pena de morte ou a prisão perpétua... Até porque nós, lemurianos, somos por demais esclarecidos para compreender que pena de morte e prisão perpétua não são, nem de perto, formas efetivas de sanar problemas, ou tornar uma pessoa melhor... u.u

Ajith já estava empolgado.

- É certo q casos como o de Yuzusiha CRane dificilmente terão volta, mas tais penas ñ a trariam devolta tampouco... o.o

- Protesto meretíssimo! Exibição desnecessária de palavras complicadas para confundir o julgamento desta corte! ù.u/

- ¬¬ - Cara do Sage.

- Portanto, gostaria de propor que o réu fique livre, mas que faça algum trabalho comunitário relacionado aos lemurianos que possa torná-lo alguém melhor e menos propenso a torturar os de nossa raça. Se possível, algo q atue na inclusão e aceitação dos lemurianos pelo resto da humanidade, jah q muitas pessoas nutrem certos preconceitos para com nossas pintinhas e poderes u.u

Ajith faz uma reverência.

- Isso é tudo, meretíssimo u.u

- A corte irá confabular a respeito das propostas. Jurados! Pra salinha! ù.u

- Deixa comigo que tá no papo, Nando-no-baka-nii-san... u.u/ - Diz Rikku.

- Só Nando já tá bom Rikku... ¬¬'

- Espero q isso seja rápido... Tenho que almoçar... o.o - Diz Nala.

- Você é que é um baka, Rikku... ¬¬

- Deixa ele, Ane-chan... Eu tenho certeza que mestre Sage vai decidir pelo mais justo... n.n - Diz Ajith.

_"Todos de pé! O Juiz Sage se apresentando ao tribunal." u.u_

Todos se levantam.

- Sentados... u.u - Diz Sage.

Todos se sentam.

- Jurados. A sentença. - Diz Sage. **- Que o réu Fernando Lucena se levante. u.u**

- 'O.O' - Cara do Nando (perdi a conta)

- Sua lista de crimes é extensa, senhor Fernando Lucena... Mas também é inegável que suas atitudes também visam a restauração da raça lemuriana. ù.u

Ajith exibe um sorriso largo.

- Portanto esta corte decide sentenciar o senhor a serviço comunitário lemuriano, exigindo que o senhor escreva uma fic onde mostrará os lemurianos sendo restaurados no futuro e sendo mostrados como os seres nobres e leais a Atena que são! ù.u

- Protest... ù.u

Nando tapa a boca do Rikku.

Ane e Ajith dão pulinhos de felicidade.

- Também sentencio o senhor a uma noite no Cabo Sunion! Como forma de penitência por recentes eventos relacionados ao sofrimento de lemurianos! ù.u/

- Ufa... Vi a avó pela greta agora... x.x

- Seja mais bonzinho na próxima fic, Onii-san... E eu paro de chutar sua canela... - Ane estende a mão pro Nando oferecendo um aperto.

- Esta sessão está encerrada... u.u - Diz Sage.

- Viu? Eu sou demais! n.n/ - Diz Rikku.

- O Rikku? Bem-sucedido em alguma coisa? O RIKKU ME SALVOU DA FORCA? 'O.O'

- Rikku... O mestre Sage foi a MEU favor... ¬¬ - Diz Ajith.

- Rikku-chan! Você é o maior! - Yunna da um abração no Rikku.

- Eu sei Yunna-chan... Eu sei... Mas não precisa esfregar na cara dos fracassados e invejosos... ú.u

- Afinal de contas desde o começo a gente num ia querer que matassem o nando ou o prendessem pra sempre... u.u - Diz Ane.

- Invejosos... u.u - Diz Rikku.

- Deu aquela idéia só por que ia perder o caso! ù.u - Yunna mostra a língua.

- Cala a boca seu panaca! O único que tem inveja aqui é você, porque você é tapado demais pra perceber quem o AJith-kun é! Mas no fundo você sabe e morre de inveja! ò.ó - Ane estava furiosa.

- Vamos Yunna-chan! Vamos comemorar com sorvete! n.n/

- Claro Rikku-chan! n_n/

- O que diabos acabou de acontecer? - Pergunta Nando.

- Boboca! Vocês num entendem o senso de justiça do Ajith-kun que ele herdou do pai! ò.ó

- Do que a Ane-chan tá falando? O.o

- Não se preocupe, Ajith-kun... Você vai saber quando a hora for certa! X3 - Aperta o Ajith.

- X.x - Cara do Ajith.

- Tontos... ¬¬ - Resmunga Ane.

- Vamos tomar sorvete todo mundo? n.n/ - Diz Zashi.

- Sorvete com Zashi Onee-chan! \o.o/ - Dizem Ajith e Ane.

- Ah adoro sorvete! n.n

Nando já ia seguindo todo mundo quando é parado por Mu e Shion.

- Já se esqueceu da sua pena? - Pergunta Mu.

- Mas heim? O.o

- Já pro Cabo-sunion!

Nando teleportado pro Cabo sunion onde ele passou uma noite miserenta se afogando e pensando no que ele fez.

- Nora mental... Nunca mais implicar com lemurianos zangados... x.x

Então, Nala foi almoçar, os lemurianos foram tomar sorvete e Ikarus-sama foi infeliz pra sempre... Até o dia seguinte quando o tiraram do Cabo Sunion.

The End...

Espero que tenham gostado. Dependendo da resposta dessa fic, quem sabe outras não possam ser feitas no mesmo formato? Talvez uma com a presença da Stella. A terceira doida da turma! n.n

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus!


End file.
